poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fracture Strikes Back
Fracture Strikes Back is a new movie. Summary Decepticon Bounty Hunter Fracture comes to Earth in search of the long thought dead OpThomas Prime. Plot Prologue: Fracture's Arrival Decepticon Bounty Hunter Fracture lands on Earth. He heads towards a military base. But before he can, he notices Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna are following him. Fracture asks them why they followed him. Bertram tells Fracture that the reason why is to find Twilight's boyfriend. Fracture tells them that he is looking for the long thought dead OpThomas Prime. Evil Ryan says that OpThomas is not dead and tells Airachnid to show Fracture a photo. Fracture, looking at the photo, deploys Airazor and Divebomb to attack the military base to find out information on the new Train-Prime. The Next Morning/Fixit's birthday In the Autobot Base, Fixit is so excited for his special day. But his friends all pretend to forget. Fixit becomes sad because his friends have forgotten his birthday. Meanwhile, Fixit's friends are planning a surprise party for him. Suddenly, Fixit picks up a signal from a military base. He identifies it as Fracture. Drift remembers Fracture from way back. Thomas takes Fixit, Strongarm, Jessica Fairbrother, Zoey, Mike and Sideswipe with him. They bridge through to the military base. Ryan, Crash, Contralto and the others stayed to do the decorations for Fixit's birthday. When they arrive, the military is half blown. Jessica noticed Fracture and his friends with him, with the power of the Force. When Mike notices Divebomb, he immediately tells the others. Fracture then arrives. Jessica asks Fracture what are he and his friends are doing here. Fracture explains he's looking for OpThomas Prime. Fixit says that OpThomas is nowhere to be found. Until Thomas finally reveals himself. Evil Ryan is surprised of what Thomas did. Fracture sends Airazor and Divebomb on Thomas. Sideswipe fights Airazor and Divebomb. Jessica fights Bertram and Evil Ryan in a swordfight while Bertram got his and Evil Ryan's Keyblades and Evil Ryan got four lightsabers he got in four hands of his arms. Fracture approaches Thomas but Strongarm pounces on him. Evil Anna tells Airachnid to fight Thomas while she and Fracture fight Strongarm. Airachnid does so and eventually ends up webbing Thomas to a wall. Thomas asks Evil Anna what's got into Airachnid. Evil Anna says that she, Evil Ryan and Bertram put Airachnid under their spell. Drift then comes sprinting through the Groundbridge and saves Thomas. Ryan, Crash and Matau manages to fight Fracture, Airachnid and their friends. Drift sends out Jetstorm and Slipstream. Matau fights Evil Anna and Bertram. Crash fights Fracture and Evil Ryan. Bertram tells Airachnid to fight Ryan. Jetstorm stops Airachnid however. Airachnid uses her webbing on Jetstorm and fights Ryan, Mano-a-Cybor-go. Slipstream saves Jetstorm. Ryan uses his Keyblade to block Airachnid's attacks and dodges her webbing. As Fracture approaches Thomas, Strongarm block his path. Jessica helps Strongarm fight Fracture. Fracture sprints off into the trees. Evil Ryan tells Bertram, Evil Anna and Airachnid to follow Fracture. Airazor and Divebomb follow them. Ryan puts a blindfold over Fixit's eyes and tells him to follow him and the others. When Ryan and the other arrived back in the Autobot Base, Ryan tells Fixit to take off his blindfold. Fixit does so. Everyone shouts Surprise! to Fixit. Fixit says that he is surprise and is thankful that they didn't forget after all. Trivia *Strongarm makes her first appearance in this film. * Zoey (Total Drama) and Mike (Total Drama) will guest star in this film. * Dark Arcee and Dark Bulkhead will work for Fracture. * Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Equestria Girls *Rainbow's Birthday Rap * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Fracture's Arrival *The Next Morning/Fixit's birthday * * * * * * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer